


Silly

by minhyuksjooheon



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Confessions, JooHyuk, Joohyuk Bingo, M/M, Minhyuk Cries, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a Bed, hosoek ate jooheons cereal, hyungwon has a big mouth, softies, this is the softest thing I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuksjooheon/pseuds/minhyuksjooheon
Summary: when minhyuk thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. in fact, he’d explain the situation as ‘worser’.





	Silly

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, i hope you don’t mind the use of improper capitalization!! it’s just, how i do. also!! this is my first work for the joohyuk bingo challenge (this prompt was “sharing a bed”)!! okay hope you enjoy this ty!!

when minhyuk thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. in fact, he’d explain the situation as ‘worser’. 

"minhyuk, pay attention," the manager of the blondes group snapped him out of his trance, "you will be sharing this room with jooheon, you two seem to have become distant and we don't want the fans to think you're upset with each other," 

just by looking at minhyuks face, you wouldn't be able to tell what he was really feeling. from the outside, he just looked tired and ready for bed, but on the inside, he was ready to run out of the hotel screaming. 

only two weeks before, minhyuk decided to tell hyungwon about his growing feelings for jooheon, but right after, he regretted it. he did have a valid reason, though, hyungwon wasn't particularly the best at keeping secrets. it wasn't that he wanted to tell jooheon that minhyuk had feelings for him, it just came out. 

after hyungwons slip up, he instantly called the older, wanting to tell him before someone else did. 

_"hyungwon? what do you want?" minhyuk asked, his voice tired._

_"please don't get mad, hyung," hyungwon let out quickly._

_"okay," minhyuk sighed, "what?"_

_"i accidentally told jooheon you like him,"_

_minhyuk couldn't believe the younger. he planned on never telling jooheon, since it did seem that the younger was straight. he knew he'd never actually have a chance with him._

_"it's okay," minhyuk said softly, feeling the tears form in his eyes._

_"oh hyung," hyungwon said sadly, "i'm on my way to your room, i promise i'll make it up to you,"_

_and so hyungwon did. he made his way to the others room with snacks and minhyuks favorite movie, soon cuddling with the older,  
making him feel better in the end. _

minhyuk couldn't be mad. hyungwon was his best friend, and he knew it was bound to be out there one way or another, so the fact that it happened this way was fine. but that didn't mean minhyuk wasn't frightened of what his 'crush' would say.

minhyuk awkwardly made his way into the small room, jooheon eventually following behind. 

they weren’t surprised when they saw only one bed instead of two, but minhyuk still sighed, the last bit of hope leaving his body. but alas, he decided to try to make it less awkward. 

“so, i’ll take the right side,” minhyuk said, laying his things on his side of the bed. 

“okay,” jooheon replied, his voice soft. 

the two put out their items, some going on a shelf, some in the bathroom, and some in the dresser beside the bed. after all, they’d be here for six more days, they needed to get comfortable.

minhyuk finally finished unpacking and threw himself onto the bed, jooheon soon following behind. 

“jooheon...” minhyuk let out suddenly. 

“yeah?” the younger asked, giving minhyuk his full attention.

minhyuk lied there for a second, wondering what he should say, and finally, he decided to play it safe, “goodnight,” 

a soft sigh was heard from the younger, “minhyuk, do you think we should talk?” 

minhyuk cursed himself for leaving the curtain open, the light from the surrounding city seeping through the windows. he knew the embarrassed blush on his cheeks was seen by the other. 

“talk about what?” the older laughed nervously. 

“minhyuk...” jooheon trail, propping his head onto his hand. 

“yes?” minhyuk knew he was stuck. 

“hyungwon-hyung told me,” the younger said, looking at minhyuk, his eyes serious. 

“i know,” 

“okay...so,” jooheon let out, “why didn’t you tell me?” 

minhyuk was taken aback. of course jooheon knew, “because you’re straight. you obviously don’t share feelings, so what’s the point?” 

jooheon giggled, “minhyukkie,” 

“why are you laughing?” he was on the verge of tears, his throat starting to hurt as he held them back. 

“you’re silly,” the other said, placing a hand on the side of minhyuks face, “i’m not straight,” 

once again, minhyuk cursed the light illuminating the room, his face deepening to a deeper shade of red, “what?” he asked quietly. 

“in fact, i have feelings for you too! i have for a long time,” jooheons voice was full of excitement. 

“w-what?” minhyuk was overcome with joy, but at the same time, he was extremely confused. 

“is that all you say?” jooheon asked jokingly, “i was actually really upset when you stopped talking to me. ever since hyungwon told me, i’ve wanted to ask you on a date, but you’ve been avoiding me,” 

“i’m sorry,” minhyuk said quietly, a small smile forming on his lips. 

“don’t be,” their faces got closer, “you’re here now, so,” 

jooheon kissed him. 

both men melted into the kiss, it soon becoming more passionate, yet still keeping that soft feeling. before it could escalate even more, minhyuk pulled away, “what the fuck?” 

“do you not like it? i’m sorry-“ 

“no that’s not it, i’m just shocked,” minhyuk giggled, “and i was losing breath,” 

they laughed with each other for a moment, enjoying the other’s company. 

“so minhyuk, i have a question,” the younger of the two asked. 

“okay,” 

“do you want to go on a date with me? just us?” he asked, intertwining his fingers with the other. 

“i do,” minhyuk smiled, pulling jooheon into his arms.

and so they did, and many more after that, until one day jooheon couldn’t take just dating him for much longer. 

the setting was three months later, alone in their dorm, the others off doing activities of their own while the two almost lovers had just gotten back from their date. of course, it was more than minhyuk could ask for, even if it was just a movie followed by a shopping trip, then followed by a stop at their favorite cafe.

“so minhyuk,” jooheon asked as they sat on the couch, just finishing their debate about whether christmas or halloween was the best holiday, soon deciding to agree to disagree (even though, they knew they were correct).

“so jooheon,” minhyuk mimicked. 

“i have a question,” he said, averting his eyes from the older. 

“i swear, hoseok ate your cereal, not me! he wanted me to lie for him, but i just can’t,” minhyuk looked as if another ten years was added to his life after his confession. 

“what?” jooheon chuckled, “that’s not what i mean, silly,” 

that was a new nickname given to the older by jooheon. it was something that always made minhyuk blush, his crimson cheeks making jooheons heart flutter with something more than just like. 

“i love you-“ jooheon blurted. that was definitely not what he was going to say. 

“y-you what?” minhyuk asked, the pink in his cheeks becoming a deeper shade of red. had heard the other correctly? 

“that’s not what i meant to say-“ jooheon said shakily, minhyuks eyes seeming as if they were becoming glossy, “i mean, i do! but that’s not what i meant to say-or rather, ask,” 

if they weren’t so invested in their own thoughts, they would definitely hear each others loud heart beat, creating a sound of nervousness.

minhyuks eyes begged for jooheon to continue, hoping it wasn’t going to be ending what they had at the moment. 

“minhyuk,” jooheon wanted to word this in the best possible way, “i’ve really really enjoyed dating you for the past few months, but something is just missing,” 

“are you ending things?” minhyuk choked out, a tears sliding out the corner of his eye. he didn’t want to lose jooheon. 

“no!” jooheon was quick to grab the others cheeks, wiping the tear away with the sleeve of his fluffy sweater, “i want you to be my boyfriend,” 

there was silence for a moment, then a smile was plastered onto minhyuks face, his eyes turning into those crescents jooheon loved with his whole heart. 

“of course i do, joohoney,” minhyuk hugged him tight, jooheon melting into his thin arms. 

“you do?” jooheons was overcome with happiness, his heart beating for something else. love. 

“yes, and,” minhyuk pulled away, gripping the youngers hand in his own, “i love you too,”


End file.
